A Poe's Wish
by Nexylex
Summary: The poor Poe collector was there when the kingdom of Hyrule fell. She was there when the dark man took the princess away, and she was there for the brave hero when he needed guidance. Who was there for her though? Your soul Connot hide your feelings from her. She knows you better than you know yourself. However, she knows nothing of her own past. Female Poe collector x link/Ganon
1. A Soul With No Name

People can be so cruel in this world I live in. The ones who you wouldn't expect to have a single mean bone In their bodies can be the most hurtful. The most damaged souls can be pointed out among the Hylians who crowded the small market. They go along with their pathetic lives ignoring all the hurt and hate they hold inside.

I could see their souls twisting inside, crying out for release. It's been my curse since birth. I've always had a certain sensitivity to souls and spirits of the dead. The people paid little attention to me as i scavenged the streets for scrapes of food or hoping to catch a glimpse of a ruby that fell from a careless pocket. Who would care about a simple urchin child covered in filth? Not the noble people of Hyrule. They were too concerned with their own petty lives.

My limbs were spindly and my hair looked limp and thin from poor nourishment. Not many children were in my position in this majestic kingdom, but then again not many children had my affliction. I was brought here from the kindness of a hylian woman who found me wondering the vast fields. Then left out on the streets with a small pouch of rubies by the same 'kindness'. Once she found out that I attracted poes and talked to the dead she had nothing more to do with me. I see her sometimes in the market talking with the other women. Her soul was heavy with guilt every time she looked my way. It made me angry whenever she would look at me with her fair colored eyes. She said she would take care of me when she found me crying outside in the big open world. I couldn't remember where I came from or how I ended up alone. People can be so cruel, and yet think they have done the right thing.

"Get away from me stall ya she devil!"

A plump woman who ran one of the stalls caught me standing and staring at the chatty women. She didn't want me scaring away her costumers. I didn't argue and skittered away into a dark corner. Her soul was full anger and hate. I knew why too. Her husband had left her for a much prettier woman. The only thing that brought me joy in this world was watching the pain and suffering of these people. They thought they were so perfect and so above everything in the world. I knew the truth though. They were spiteful, deceitful, snobbish people. Chaos was a beautiful thing. Order and peace was a lie, but chaos and pain were real.

The color green grabbed my attention. No one wore green in this town. Everyone was fascinated with purple and white. I tracked the moving green shape till a small child emerged from the crowd. It was a boy wearing a green tunic, a small dagger strapped to his back. To him the blade would be a sword. He looked so foreign and exotic compared to everyone else. He looked like a small hero as he stood straight. His presence radiated bravery and courage.

My eyes darted around frantically waiting for people to move away from my hiding spot before I darted out and hid behind a large pot. His eyes were blue and his golden hair shined bright in the mid-day sun. My eyes almost burned from looking at him too long as if he were the sun himself! I shielded my eyes behind my dark shaggy hair and crept along behind stalls and statues. The little hero was making his way toward the palace! Didn't he know that no one was allowed past the gates? What did he hope to accomplish at the palace when he was only a child?

I was curious as to what his plans were. He didn't fit in, and I never once seen him In the market before. I looked into his soul, and my breath was hitched into my throat. His soul burned brightly in the sea of hate and sorrow. His alone shined with love and courage. I dove behind a crate just in time. He had stopped to talk to a girl with long red hair. I've seen this girl walk through the gates with her father every month. They usually had crates with little logos of cows on the sides. Her soul was young and innocent, but with time her soul would also give into the anger that seemed to be spreading through these lands like wildfire. The girl seemed to look worried and pointed up toward the palace in the distance. Her father was no where to be seen. It seemed that the more they talked the brighter his soul became. It was like a flame inside of his chest! I've never seen a soul like his before.

I couldn't look away and found myself following him further down the path till he reached the closed gate and the guard standing idly before it.

"Halt! No one is allowed past here! Turn back now citizen!"

The guard got excited when he saw the boy approach. He must of been bored standing there for quite some time. His soul was sad to look at. It was badly wounded. Probably from a lost love or a life full of hardship.

I watched the boys lips move, but I was too far away to hear what he said. He was a soft spoken boy compared to the shouts from the guard.

"Sorry lad! I said no one is allowed past here! Now move along before I have to drag you away."

I sneered at the guard. I knew no one would take the boy seriously if he really did have an important matter. The boy didn't seem deterred though. He simply nodded and walked away. His soul flickered with determination as his eyes gave away his mental planning. I could almost see the gears turning as he rounded around the corner. I wanted to speak with him, but decided against it. Why would he waste his time on me? He was a spotlight, and I was darkness.

Just when I thought he was going to continue back to the market the boy crouched down and hid. Was he planning on sneaking in?! I grinned as I watched as he started climbing a near by patch of vines that covered the rocky cliff like a monkey. His soul may harbor light and love, but oh did he have a plan for chaos!

Once he made it up over the edge I followed up the vines after him. My weak limps wanted to crumple under the strain, but I pushed myself up over the edge just in time to see him climb down into the gate's guard room.

He sure did have a lot of energy. I did my best to catch up, his tiny legs carrying him past the patrolling guards and over another wall. I couldn't believe how easily he made it into the inner walls of the palace. Whatever his intentions were his method was exciting. My weak body screamed at me to stop moving so much, but his soul was enticing. I was like a moth to the flame. I squished my small form behind one of the many crates. The foreign hero was currently trying to wake up that red head's father.

I guess the little girl had told him to help look for him inside the palace walls. I shook my head with a scowl. Adults were such inconsiderate creatures. Always forgetting about their children or putting themselves first. The green boy tried everything to wake the snoring man. He tried shaking him, poking, pulling, nothing seemed to work. I began to grow bored and made a loud rooster sound from behind the box. The older man jerked awake and apologized for falling asleep. His soul was a rare one with a slow burning love. Despite his clumsy appearance I could tell how much he must actually care for his daughter. I was wrong about the grown up, and felt a pang of jealousy. That little girl had a father that cared for her, but what did I have? I couldn't see the condition of my own soul, but I was sure it was black as night. I never knew my parents nor did I know If they loved me or not. How could they if I was left abandoned out in the fields?

My thoughts were interrupted once I heard small footsteps approach my hiding spot. Did he discover me? My eyes widened and I quickly rolled into a near by bush just before he came around the other side. I watched him scratch his head in confusion. His blue eyes scanning the area around him before giving a shrug. He then started to push the crates over to the small channel of water. Did this boy's ingenious ideas ever stop? He was making a small ledge so he could jump to the drain that spilled back into the stream.

This little boy with a soul burning so brightly was also very strong! Those crates had to be full of milk! I was now convinced he really was a hero! He leapt from the tall stack and shimmied his small frame through the small opening. Do I dare follow him any further? He was now inside the castle! If I was discovered inside the guards would not hesitate to put one such as myself out of their misery. I looked to be a few years older than the boy, but child or not, no one was allowed in that wasn't the royal family or their guards.

What did I have else to do? Return to the market and those awful stares? If I did have a soul I'd want one that shined as bright as his. Perhaps if I followed him his soul might rub off on mine. I willed up some courage and leapt to the small drain. My footing failed and my poorly bandaged feet slipped on the slime coated drain. I dangled from the stone edge for moment, my heart beating in my ears and my boney arms straining to keep my grip. The water splashed into my face and made it hard to see or breath. I cursed my luck that was never there and tried with all my might to pull myself up into the dark hole.

My black thin hair stuck to my face. My ragged clothing clung to my skeletal frame. I didn't like being wet. It was hard to keep warm when it rained. No one would allow me inside during storms. I wrapped my arms around my small body and tried to quiet my chattering teeth after I crawled out from the small drain.

The young hero was no where to be seen now. I had lost him, and now I was alone inside the castle walls! The drain had connected to a large courtyard. Which was being patrolled by guards. They acted as if they were wind up toys. Their posture very rigid and stiff. Their faces hidden under their metal helmets. I knew what they were feeling though. No amount of armor could ever hide ones true self from me. They all felt anger or suspicion. All of their souls were dim, but waiting to rage at a moments notice. Something was going on inside the palace to have the guards so anxious.

It wasn't to hard to sneak past them. Most were too concerned with their own frantic thoughts to notice a small child in the bushes. The boy must of gone this way. I didn't see any other doors or passages that he could have gone down. What if he had been caught by these mechanical guards? No, he was much too cunning and resourceful to be discovered. His soul was prof of his might.

As I made it past the final guard my eyes were assaulted by bright flowers and pristine green grass. Everything in this new court yard was so beautiful and perfect that I wanted to be sick. I had no business being here, my mere presence made this place look ill. It felt odd to have such soft grass tickle my feet where bandages didn't cover skin.

"Oh you have the stone!.."

My ears perked up from the soft elegant voice. I spotted the boy once more from across the court yard. I knew he wouldn't be done in that easily! My mouth fell open when I saw who he was speaking to though. It was non other then princess zelda herself. Of course a boy like him would be after the princess. She was the worst of them all! Pampered and kept away from the common people below her. She was full of self love and was too conceded to see the way the young boy looked at her. Her light and fluffy blue soul was Gag worthy. Nothing compared to the Hero's flame!

"I had a dream, in the dream dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule..."

It was then i realized I was just standing there out in the open. I quickly looked around, but there was no where to hide! Only except for in the water again. I silently hissed as I snuck into the water below and wadded under the bridge the two were standing on. The cold water made my feet numb and Goosebumps prickled over my skin.

The princess went on about some prophecy. I didn't listen to much of it. My mind was on staying warm.

"Yes...I thought you might be the one..oh! My apologizes! I got carried away and forgot to properly introduce myself!"

Her voice was too perfect and flowed from her lips so easily. I couldn't help but hate her for all she had. Her privileges kept her from knowing pain and loss. Her castle walls saved her from seeing the suffering her people went through silently all for the sake of image.

"My name is Zelda, and what Is yours?"

Yes, who was this mysterious young boy who snuck past guards and leapt from boxes? I knew he spoke softly. He made you listen closely on purpose.

"My name is link"

For a boy so young his voice rang out with confidence. Link. Such a simple name, but it held power behind it. I didn't have a name. I was never given one. If I had a name, then I no longer remembered it. I never bothered to just give myself a name. It all seemed so pointless if no one was there to say it. If anyone referred to me it was just 'Poe girl' or 'She Devil'.

"Link...okay, I am going to tell you a sacred story passed down through my family"

I wrinkled my nose, and frowned. Couldn't they talk somewhere else? Maybe somewhere without water? Why was the hero even wasting his time on such a long winded princess anyway? Was he really believing her story? That he was destined for some great purpose? I didn't doubt the boy was special, but fated to save Hyrule? Maybe I was just being resentful. Just like my name I had no real purpose yet. I dreamed about owning a shop of my own one day though.

The princess spoke of a legend about an artifact called the How if all three pieces were brought together then the one holding will have their wish granted. I couldn't believe such a thing existed! Oh if only I could have just one wish! I could wish for my memories, my soul to be wiped clean of darkness, or to rid myself of this dreadful curse. What use would a wish in the hands of a princess or hero be? They had everything already. No, I deserved that wish more than anyone else.

The princess stopped talking and I could feel a shift in the air. Her cheerful smile faded and her hands twisted the fabric of her dress nervously.

"I was spying through this window on a man before you came. I believe he is the dark clouds in my dreams."

Her voice was barely above a whisper now, her soul dying down and sputtering as if scared of just mentioning this man. The promise of such darkness was exciting! What kind of person would put fear into the royal family? Such delightful fear in one so sure of herself. The Hero's soul didn't falter for a moment as he peeked into the window. I couldn't see Who they were looking at, so I waited till I'd have my chance.

By the time the princess's personal guard showed up to escort the young hero, I was turning blue from Being in the cold water for too long. Zelda didn't linger long after that since the sun was setting over the cliffs that surrounded the castle. I waited till her foot steps disappeared before I finally slushed my way out from under the bridge. My toes were nothing but pale prunes now, and my shivering was uncontrollable.

I slowly made my way to the window the two were at before and cupped my hands around my eyes to block out the glare. I didn't see anyone so frightful. Perhaps the person they spoke of had left?

My eyes caught sight of their soul before I saw who they actually were. Pure hate rolled off the black and fiery red soul in waves. This man's soul was dark and twisted! Just witnessing the way it lashed about inside his chest excited me! Such chaos and raw power! The Young boy's soul was a ray of light this man had a raging Bon fire inside him! His red hair and sharp eyes match the appearance of his soul perfectly. He wasn't Hylian either. His skin was much darker, and his eyes were like two glowing ambers. He was kneeling before the throne, his lips curved into a sinister smirk. He was listening to the king speak, but I knew he wasn't hearing a single word that was said. This man had dark schemes planned for this kingdom. Plans that I was welcoming. I tried to imagine all the pain and suffering the people would feel under the might of this soul so full of revenge and anger. They deserved it all for their pathetic way of living. Always smiling and dancing about merrily without a care in the world! Always speaking about good deeds while neglecting and mistreating those different from themselves. No...they knew nothing of how the world really was. I could feel my own blood boiling and writhing in my veins while watching the man.

Suddenly the man's head turned and looked straight at me. I gasped and quickly crouched down, but it was too late. His smirk widened when he stared at me. His eyes boring into mine. I couldn't look away from those piercing eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul as well. I wanted to know what he saw. Was it light? Dark? Did it burn with intense desire to live, or was it weak and small?

The flame haired man looked away and bowed his head to the king before leaving the room. I didn't want him to leave! I wanted to admire the chaos within him longer! Such beautiful pain and revenge!

"You there! You're not allowed in here! How did you get past the guards!"

Uh oh...I was grabbed by the scruff of my shirt and lifted off of my feet. I kicked wildly and squirmed in his tight grasp.

"Let me go!"

My voice squeaked from being unused for so long. The guard made a gagging sound and held me out further from his body.

"Oh by the goddesses you stick! Where are your parents!"

I only continued to flail and spit like a mad cat. I didn't like being held up, and I defiantly didn't like being told I stink! What could I do? I only bathed when it rained. I must of smelled like a wet dog right now.

"Tch, let's get you outta here Ya little rat..."

I was dragged out of the castle, and thrown back out into the market street with the rest of the filth. Only they seemed dirtier to me than I was.

I never got to speak to the small boy, and he was long gone by now. I'm sure I'd see him again some day since the princess seemed fond of him. I could see him growing up into a very handsome man one day. Just thinking about it made my dirty cheeks flush. even though the man in the window was much more exciting to watch the boy named link held my interest.

I made my way to my small hovel I had made from old boxes and crates. Inside was a torn and dirty blanket and a flat pillow with questionable stains. It was home though because I made it myself. A long walking stick was propped up against my home. It was used to keep the stray dogs that ran around the market away while I slept. Some woman was always losing her dogs and letting them go where ever they pleased. One of these days I was going to let a poe take care of those mutts. I was grateful the guard let me go with a warning. I was sure he would just put me out of my misery once he found my lack of response to his questions annoying.

It's not that I didn't want to answer. I just didn't have answers to give. I crawled down into the box, my large stick held tightly in my hands. Tonight would be dreams full of dancing souls, a large menacing dark man, and a hero charging bravely into a fight. The poes that others could not see kept a watchful eye over me as I slowly drifted off to sleep. The soft glow from their lanterns comforting.


	2. A Soul With No Purpose

Three days passed Since I last spotted the small green hero in Hyrule. Since then there have been talk and whispers of war. The reason the guards were so jumpy that day was because the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, was in the castle. No wonder the man had such an intimidating presence.

It was much harder to find a meal now with the heightened security and all the towns people being all paranoid. My stomach ached as I walked the back streets. A dark purple Poe keeping me company as I dug through trash cans. They never spoke to me, or tried to harm me. They were just alway there in the corner of my eyes. Whenever I tried to look at one directly they would let out a high pitched giggle and disappear. I took it as their way of playing, or maybe they were just shy.

This one didn't shy away and was actually curious as to what I was doing. It would hover above the can I was digging in and shine it's lantern onto the garbage. They say the lanterns they carry house the souls of poe's, but I haven't been able to see them.

I managed to find some chicken bones with bits of meat left on, and some stale bread. I hated that I was reduced to this way of living, but no one would accept what little money I had. Always claiming that it was cursed money. Foolish superstitious people! They feared me when I gave them no reason to.

I slumped down against the bricked wall and stared at the Poe while I nibbled on the bone. It just floated there before me. It's glowing yellow eyes staring right back at me. I never met such a bold Poe before and wondered where it came from. The only graves in this area were at the temple of time. Not many Poes hung around there either. When I didn't break eye contact from it after a few moment it began to giggle and bob up and down in the air. Was it happy?

"What are you so happy about?"

It did a twirl and vanished when I spoke to it. I sighed and tossed the bone back into the trash bin. I wanted to leave this dreadfully bright kingdom, but I didn't know the world outside these walls. I had no where else to go. I was hoping I could have left with the boy named Link. from the story told by the princess it sounded like he left out on a grand quest.

I used my large walking stick to help myself up. My joints popping as I stood. For being so young still I sounded so old. I frowned at the thought as I slowly made my way to the main square. I expected to see people bustling about, the overly attached couple dancing by the fountain, and stay mutts running a muck everywhere. The scene before me was not a happy one though. People were scream and running around with their arms flailing above their heads. The once sad and miserable souls were now sparking in panic within their chests. Fire erupted on top of buildings, and spread easily from roof top to a neighboring roof. My eyes were wide in disbelief but fixated on all the suffering I saw in their souls. The chaos was almost intoxicating as people shoved past me to flee the kingdom. Was the Poe trying to tell me about this? He seemed so happy and calm. They were creatures born from souls filled with hate. Of course a monster like it would be drawn to this madness. I could find its appeal though. Watching the people who cause me such grief running away with pure fear in their eyes was almost a dream come true.

Guards with the royal symbol on their armor came running from the palace. Their souls just as panicked as the Towns people. They were shouting at people to evacuate outside the walls and to flee. Some were trampled under the sheer force of the mad mob. Others were suddenly attacked by a force from the roofs above. Women with hair as red as the Gerudo man I met only days ago were jumping down and slaying anyone they saw. Their dark mocha skin clashed with the flawless white and pure Hylian's who fell at their feet. Their targets were Men, women, and children. I had never seen a person killed before my eyes. Blood and carnage was left in the paths of these fierce women. All I could do was shake in the spot I was rooted to in fear. Would I die here before I even knew my name? My reason for being alive? As much as I reveled in the chaos before me, I was still but a small child among a massacre.

I was knocked down by a man as he ran for the front gate, my knees colliding with the hard road below me. I could hear the echoing sounds of approaching hooves.

A loud neighing from a house caused me to look up from my bruised knees. If I could see my own soul I'm sure it would of been snuffed out from just the presence of the man riding a top a large black horse. There he was with with that smirk again. The flames that were spreading around him gave him a hellish halo of light. His Amber eyes intensified by the burning kingdom. His soul no longer lashing out, but now a calm burning black flame. Something about his soul wasn't normal though. There was something buried deep inside that demanded respect and held great power. The longer I stared up at him the more his soul opened up to me. I could see two Beady eyes. Eyes of a beast! I screamed out and threw my hands up to shield my eyes from his grisly soul. I didn't want to see anymore!

He gave a breathy chuckle at my pathetic display. His smile only widening. He enjoyed my fear more then the people dying around him. It was because he knew I saw inside of him. He let me see what lurked within his soul.

"You will live."

It seemed more like a command then a statement. I stayed curled up on the ground until he rode away. His horse taking him outside the castle walls. The glimpse of a small figure wearing purple and white riding behind him in the saddle confirmed my fears. This man had dark schemes indeed, and I feared the little hero stood no chance against that man.

I crawled into my box while the screaming in the streets slowly died out. Only the roar of a burning kingdom could be heard. I tucked my sore knees into my chest and cried. I didn't cry for the dead, they were dead. I cried for the boy with a brave soul who would fight such a man. I cried for the souls that wouldn't leave these castle walls, I cried because I was alone again.

I ventured out of my sanctuary When the fires finally put themselves out and when I could no longer cry. The sky was dark. The once bright and cheerful market was silent and still. Bodies of the dead littered the ground. I had to cover my nose to keep myself from choking on ash and smoke. That wasn't what suffocated me the most though. No. It was the air thick with all the suffering and hate. These people died horribly while still bitter. Their souls were gathering around me, screaming for revenge. Their voices in my head growing louder and louder! I fell to my already sore knees and clutch at my head. Why couldn't they just be silent! Their pain was nothing compared to mine! They deserved their fate!

A sharp pain split through my forehead. It felt like my skin was ripping! I screamed and stood on my wobbly thin legs. What was happening?! Through watery slitted eyes I could make out small lights coming from the temple of time. I staggered toward it, hoping someone was still alive to help me. That is if they would.

The pain only grew the closer I came to the temple. It seemed as if the attack left this building untouched. No damage or fires. The small lights grew in size and in number. They lead me to the graveyard at the back of the building. When I hoped for people, I was given Poes! My curse was mocking me again! They floated about giggling and twirling! They loved the death and destruction. I screamed at them and swung my arms at their ghostly bodies like a crazed welled up and spilled over my lashes. I was tired of being shunned by the living and mocked by the dead! The truth of my pathetic existence was that I had no purpose! The pain in my forehead was now too much and I collapsed to the ground and passed out. The Poes giggled at me as they danced around my crumpled body.

When I awoke I was inside a dimly lit room. My head spun, and my body ached. My eyes fluttered open slowly, still tender from crying so much.

"Don't push yourself just yet."

The voice belonged to a female. It was deep though and held authority. I blinked and felt something soft underneath me. A bed! A real bed! I forgot the pain for a moment and sighed deeply into the plush pillow. I smothered my face into it and smiled.

"Ow!"

The pressure I put on my forehead caused pain to shoot through my skull. My fingers felt the skin, but I didn't feel anything abnormal.

"You won't feel it right now"

What did she me by that? Was their something on my face I couldn't feel? I slowly sat up in the bed and tried to look around the dark room. It didn't seem like I was in Hyrule anymore. I licked my dry lips and prepared myself to talk to an actual person. My tongue felt heavy as I tried to form words.

"Where...am I?"

I saw a shadow move just out of sight. The torch giving just enough light, but shielding the person in a cloak of darkness.

"Somewhere safe. At least for now."

Not really the answer I was hoping for. I tried to peer into this persons soul but even that seemed to be shrouded in darkness. A thick purple-black veil wrapped around a small dim orb of light.

"I didn't give you permission to peer into my soul"

My eyes widened in shock. How did she know I was trying to look? The longer I spent with this mystery woman the more questions I had!

"Who are you?"

My eyes squinted trying to cut through the shadow. I felt uneasy about being seen yet unable to see. For the first time since I could remember I felt truly blind.

"I am Impa, Zelda's personal protector."

Oh so she was the guard who escorted the young boy out.

A bunch of good you did though! The Gerudo King waltzed right into the palace and scooped her up. The beast inside his soul probably devoured her and her fluffy soul by now.

I let my head slump down and stared at my long thin fingers. My skin had always been deathly pale, my finger tips black from years of digging through trash. Zelda's skin must of been so soft and clean. Her nails trimmed perfectly. Why would the princesse's bodyguard save me while the Evil King had Zelda?

I could feel the older woman's eyes scope every angle of me. It felt like she was pacing around me like a wolf circling its prey.

"A long time ago..."

Her voice seemed to be the shadow it self as I felt her soul make another lap around the room. It no longer held the strict tone, but more of a motherly voice.

"There was a man in this very village who had an eye they said could see truth..."

I didn't know what she was going on about? A man with an eye who could see truth? Truth about what? Her presence stopped moving. Her shadowy figure lingering in the thin shadow where light and dark met. I could make out two red orbs burning in the inky blackness.

"Usually you have to train your mind's eye most strenuously to actually see the truth..."

My forehead prickled and a warmth spread through my skull. Was she talking about my ability to see the dead and inside ones soul? Why would anyone want to train for this curse? It has brought me nothing but grief!

"...but this man, no, he had a different way of doing things...his house stood where the well is now..."

I didn't know what this woman was talking about. Wells, eyes, truth? What did any of this have to do with me? I was just some child from the streets. Her figure hidden by shadow slowly stepped forward letting the light revel her fully. I didn't get the chance to see her while in the castle. Her posture was straight and imposing. Her ruby red eyes gleaming down at me with a calculating stare. Pure white hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She defiantly looked the part of one who would be responsible for the royal families protection.

"I don't...I don't understand!"

Tears threatened to leak from my eyes once more. My dirty hands shook as they gripped the clean white blankets.

"You are the eye of truth incarnate...the Sheikah have waited years for another to appear."

I sniffled and gave Impa a crazed look. How could I be this eye of truth?

"You see things that normal people Cannot. You can see the true nature of this world."

My mouth failed to find the words I wanted to speak. My lips pursed closed into a thin line. Could this be my purpose? To be this Eye of Truth? My eyes shot open in realization when I thought back to what she said.

"The man you spoke of! Was he my father? Is he alive? Where is he now?!"

My heart hammered behind my ribs. The thought of being reunited with someone who knew me was almost too much for my small body to contain. Impa just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He passed away long before you were born"

My shoulders slumped down, the little hope I had burning was blown out in an instant.

"Do you have a name, child?"

I couldn't help but cower back at her question. No one had asked me that since the Hylian woman found me. She was probably dead, and piled with the rest of the corpses now.

"I have no name, people would call me Poe girl or She-Devil"

Impa gave a short hum in response her eyes boring into mine. I could feel something icy worm its way through my chest then back out.

"...Sheikinah.."

Did she just peer into my soul? Did she have the same ability? I placed my hand over my chest and smiled. Did this mean I truly had a soul?

"It means Goddess's Holy Spirit. A name that is sacred to my people."

My cold body felt warm all over as the name fell from her lips. Someone called me! Someone gave me a name! Sheikinah...it was rough to pronounce in my mind. So I repeated it over and over till It seemed natural. A small smile cracked my dry lips, but I didn't care. I was now someone with a name! A soul with a name!

"You were peering into my soul too right?"

Funny how she would deny me the right to see hers, but casually looked into mine. I didn't mind that. I wanted to know what she saw! Was it a beautiful shade of black? Did it glow?

"I apologize, I didn't-"

"What did it look like! Please tell me! I can't see my own soul!"

Impa seemed shocked by what I said. could she see her own soul? She avoided my eager gaze and narrowed her eyes in thought. Why was she hesitating? Was it so amazing that she had to find the words to describe it?

"I will tell you that another day, for now rest. I have to retrieve Zelda from that retched man. Stay here, and don't let anyone inside."

Her harsh commanding voice had returned leaving me gapping like a fish. I wanted answers! Not orders! She didn't give me time to protest as she raised her hand and threw something down onto the ground. A sharp pop erupted from the contact and a blinding light seared my eyes from being in the dark for so long.

When I could finally see again the woman was gone and I was alone once more. I hated being alone. Then silence was almost deafening. Not even the company of a happy Poe to warm me with its lanterns glow. 


	3. Soul With No Home

**AN: Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. I know it isn't a well known type of pairing or even a well known view point! I would like to hear from you, and what you think about it so far. I was always curious about the Poe Collector, and not much was explained. At first I didn't want to pair her up with anyone, but then I couldn't resist. Can't say for sure if they will last though ;P. And I know I didn't put a disclaimer in my previous chapters. I find it redundant to state that I don't own Legend of Zelda...cause I don't...I only own Sheikinah. Thanks again for reading! enjoy!**

* * *

I laid on the soft bed. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. Did Impa expect me to just lay in bed and hope she returned? I knew better than to trust the word of an adult. I couldn't even read her soul. So much about the bodyguard was a mystery. Her words bounced around my mind. Eye Of Truth huh? I let my finger brush lightly over my forehead. My finger tips brushed over a small bump. My breathing stopped and I snapped up into a sitting position.

The bump wasn't there before! Was I ill? It was only a matter of time since I ate from trash bins. My fingers never left the anomaly for fear that it might disappear the moment I was distracted. I scanned the room for any sort of mirror or something reflective. A spoon rested on a dining table that was shoved against the far wall. The dim lightly causing it to glint.

I threw the sheet off and let my feet touch the cold stone flooring. When I attempted to stand my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I hated how weak my body was. My mind was sharp and clever. It was my body that held me back.

With much grumbling and groaning I finally got to my feet and staggered to the wooden table. I grasped the spoon with my free hand, never removing my fingers from the spot. I held up the small spoon and squinted into the distorted reflection. I knew my face would be nothing fun to look at. My cheeks were sunken in, my skin pale with dirt and grim caked on. My eyes had large dark circles underneath them. They were by far the one thing I liked about myself. No one else that I knew had the dark purple color that gazed back at me. Too bad I wasn't just a pair of floating eyes. I'm sure I'd make a pretty Poe.

I slid the hand that was touching the bump up into my hair, pushing oily locks out of the way. At first I didn't see anything but slowly something began to appear. Wavy like a mirage in the hot Hylian summers. A thin slit spanned across my forehead from temple to temple. Was I wounded? I wasn't bleeding...

I ran a finger across the slit. It felt odd, like an old scar would feel. Numb but nerves still trying to react to your touch. I suddenly felt something move underneath the slit! It felt like a small ball was rolling around under my skin! My fingers shook as I tried to pry the slit open. whatever this was I wanted it gone! I already saw dead people. I didn't want something like this on my forehead!

It fought back and clamped down tight. Growing frustrated I thumped the odd wound causing pain to rack through my brain. The slit shot open. I screamed and dropped the spoon the second I saw what it really was. A giant eye dilated and darted around upon my forehead. I could feel it looking around and it made disgusted squelching sounds as it moved about frantically.

I stood there shaking and holding my own body tightly. This wasn't happening. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. It was just the trauma of seeing so many people die. Yes...just stress and hunger. I picked up the spoon and closed my eyes. When I opened them the horrible eye will be gone! I'm just a normal child!

I peeked out of one eye and tears began to pour out. The grotesque eye was still there and was now looking into the spoon, staring back at me. It was as red as Impa's eyes. dark red lining around a lighter shade of red giving it an evil aura. I glared at it, and it glared back. I couldn't help but smile. My world was too cruel. I knew I was foolish to ever think that I could be normal. I was no princess. I would never have a hero coming to my side in my moment of need. It seemed to sense my sadness. The eye blinked and large tears rolled out from its corners.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed"

I yelped and dropped the spoon once more. It clattered to the floor making it echo off the stones. Impa stepped from the shadows holding a small figure. The tall woman looked worn out, and wounds covered her arms and legs. It looked like she just took on an army all by herself!

"Something is wrong with me!"

I blurted out my woes and pointed to the eye upon my forehead. Could she not see that I was possessed or perhaps cursed!

"There is nothing wrong with you Sheikinah. The eye has been there the whole time."

Of course it hasn't! I've only seen it just now. Impa approached the bed I was no longer using and laid the small body down. Only when she stepped away did I notice that it was actually Princess Zelda. Did one woman really take on the Gerudo King? I felt a smug smile tug on the corners of my lips. The princess had to lay in the bed I just dirtied with my presence. I had the privilege to use the bed first. The young royal was sleeping peacefully, her wispy blue soul calm. Part of me wish it would just burn out. I hated the way it gracefully danced even in her sleep.

"Your powers must be growing if you can now see the Eye Of Truth. I know you are frightened."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I wasn't scared. My soul was brave like the young hero! Right?

"Why do I have this? Why am I the only one like this!"

Impa approached me and knelt down on one knee. Her face never changing or showing any form of emotion other than that stern face. Her eyes however showed something different. I could not see into her soul, but her eyes held concern and compassion. It felt like I could trust her and I felt safe.

"You are destined for good. You will help the hero when the time comes."

She looked away from my purple eyes, and stared directly into the red eye.

"I will train both you and princess Zelda to play our parts. It is the goddesses wishes that you help our hero defeat this darkness."

She didn't look back to me but instead nodded in approval to the Eye Of Truth. I didn't notice her undivided attention to it though. I didn't care! The goddesses themselves said I had an important role in this world. I sniffled and proudly held my head up. The truth about my existence was that I am Sheikinah, and i am destined to help the hero defeat the Evil King! It sounded like such wonderful chaos. The battle between good and evil! Who knew I'd be on the side of good?

* * *

Impa told me that I should start training right away. She said it would take years for me to master the eye itself. It was different than peering into souls. The eye looked beyond even that and saw things that shouldn't even exist. Things that were never meant to be but were.

To see through the Eye Of Truth I had to block out my own sight. To see truth I had to blind the lies. Impa was always so vague and mysterious with her explanations, and when I asked what she meant she simply handed me a blind fold. I was to cover my eyes and see through the eye of truth. It was easier said than done however. All I saw was darkness. Impa would make me keep the blindfold on for days commanding me to focus.

Zelda on the other hand was trained in the ways of the Sheikah. Impa was eager to pass along her ancient knowledge. While I sat in the corner trying to see out of an eye I didn't really want. princess Zelda spent her time sparing, learning old powerful songs, and learning how to become one with the shadows. I wanted to do more then sit blindly while Zelda grew stronger.

Impa grew impatient with my slow progress. She blamed my lack of will on the wasted time.

Zelda grew into a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair now reaching her lower back. Her skin flawless as ever. It was her beauty that Impa wanted to hide though. Ganondorf was still searching for her, and her regal appearance stuck out like a sore thumb. She was given traditional Sheikah clothing. The symbol for the eye of truth stitched to the front. It gave me a sense of pride to know that my eye was a major icon in Impa's culture. My eye was branded on the princess and there wasn't a day I didn't celebrate when I saw her wearing it. Impa even went as far as binding her chest and obscuring her face. If Ganondorf suspected this new character to be male then he wouldn't investigate her much further.

"Your new name shall be sheik"

The princess stood before her bodyguard and bowed her head in respect. Impa's eyes softened as she looked upon her. A look she only ever gave my eye. I didn't know why but my heart felt heavy.

"It was the name I was going to give to my daughter..."

Impa reach out and tucked a long lock of Zelda's bright hair back into hiding under her hood. My heart squeezed painfully and I couldn't help but think venomous thoughts about the perfect princess. Why should she get all of Impa's love? I was the Eye of Truth! I was Sheikinah! The goddesse's Holy Spirit! I had to calm myself and think rationally. Impa was just further insuring that Princess Zelda stays under cover. That's all.

* * *

Aging wasn't as kind to me, but my body did fill out Nicely once I was given more food. I kept my hair shoulder length. It was no longer thin or oily, but it didn't shine like the princess's hair. My skin was no longer dirty and my pale complexion rivaled Zelda's. However the tips of my toes and fingers would always be a bright red hue. Probably from my poor Heath in my younger years. My cheeks no longer resembled that of a corpse. They were full now, stretched over high cheekbones. The more I changed the more confidante I became.

One thing that I did have over Zelda was feminine assets. My chest defiantly filled out durning puberty. I would often flaunt my new found advantage during baths. I could feel her staring at my chest as I washed. Her soul would always waver in jealousy. This would always give my ego the boost I craved.

I over heard a conversation between Impa and Zelda one day. They were inside wrapping Zelda's chest before another session of training.

"I wish they were bigger..."

I heard Impa scoff as I pressed my ear to the door. A smirk plastered to my face.

"Don't be silly Princess. If they were any bigger, wrapping them would be difficult."

"That's not the point..."

I could hear her whine like a little child and imagined her pouting like one too. She gave out a startled gasp as I suspected Impa tightening the bandages around Zelda's chest even more out of annoyance.

"Stop your complaining over pointless matters! You're Sheikah now and we don't burden ourselves with pointless matters."

"Yes Impa...you are right..."

"That goes for you too Sheikinah!"

I yelped and jumped back away from the door. How did she know I was there!? I guess she wasn't servant to the royal guard for nothing.

"Instead of using your ears, you should be training your eye."

I could hear a stifled giggle from inside the room. My ears burned with hate and embarrassment. How dare she laugh at me! I folded my arms across my bountiful, bigger than Zelda's chest and walked away from Impa's door.

* * *

Zelda and I didn't talk much. I tried to start conversations with her, but what was I to say to someone who thought so lowly of me? Surly she would turn me away if I attempted to know her. It's not like I wanted to be friends, but If we were on the same side wouldn't it be ideal to know my allies?

I sat on the cold floor, the stones digging into my butt. The worn cloth around my eyes now a comforting feeling. The darkness blocked out the bright soul of the princess. It made me feel like we were equals even though I knew we weren't. I heard her sparing with a dummy Impa had set up. Her breathing loud and sharp as her small fists came into contact with the wooden doll. My ears had become much more attuned with the world around me. Even if I could not see out of the dreadful red eye, I could still hear the smallest of sounds.

"You are holding back...is something wrong?"

Zelda wasn't putting her full force behind her attacks. Her mind was distracted. Impa heard my voice and looked up from her book, but didn't interrupt.

"Nothing...is wrong...I'm just...sore."

She spoke between punches and kicks. The air around the driven impacts was defiantly weaker then usual. Something was bothering the sweet poor princess.

"Careful, wouldn't want to bruise that pretty skin of yours."

I didn't know why I said such spiteful words. I knew my love for the uppity princess was little, but it wasn't like me to say such things. Zelda growled and started punching harder.

"I'd like to see you try this, all you do is sit there and snooze!"

My eyes widened behind my blindfold and I scowled at where the princess was training. It's not like I didn't want to train like her! Impa refused to teach me! She said it was not my place to fight, but guide. I didn't expect such a soft and elegant woman to utter such words either. I knew she worked hard in order to assist the hero. He laid dormant in the temple of time, and it was our duty to be ready when he awoke.  
Zelda was ready, but Impa worried that I would not be. I knew she taught Zelda to see the unseen. They would stay up late in Impa's room. I knew they had little faith in my abilities, and it hurt the most to see such disappointment on Impa's face. Little by little my own faith in myself dwindled.

Impa had become sort of a motherly figure. She scolded me when I did wrong, praised my hard work, and taught me about the world outside of Hyrule's gates. I knew I shouldn't of felt jealous of her love toward Zelda but I hated how she would treat her like a precious gem.

Seven long years passed under the strict training of Impa. She was confidante to let Sheik out on 'his' own now. She would be sent to spy on Ganondorf's movements, or to assist people who had been attacked by the Gerudo women. I still sat in my spot, meditating on the quivering eye that lolled around lazily. Impa said to focus on objects she had placed around the small room. They were hidden objects that were enchanted by the Sheikah people. No amount of concentration ever helped though. I knew it was pointless to argue with Impa about how I wasn't the Eye of Truth after all. She would just glare and point me back toward the corner where my blindfold hung limply on my bedpost.

I liked to begin personal training on quiet days when sheik was away. Impa would be reading in the training room and leave me to my meditations. She said there was nothing more for her to teach me and that it was up to me now. Of course there wasn't much she ever told me about the eye to began with. Only that its power was very old and was granted by the goddesses to those with strong souls. I took that as her explanation of my soul when she peered into it all those years ago.

Thinking back I grew curious of what her soul looked like. She never did revel herself to me that day. I could feel the eye react to my thoughts and it swiveled to where Impa sat across the room and stared. I knew it was just reacting to my curiosity and I continued focusing on what I did see back then. Her soul had been small, as if hiding. Wrapped in a think mist of purple and Black. I never saw purple in souls before, and never a soul that had been calm as hers.

I gasped as the darkness I was accustomed too slowly lit up. My vision was blurry and everything looked red. It was then I realized that I must of tapped into the Eye Of Truth! It was transfixed on Impa as she read, it's gaze was unwavering. What did it want me to see? I breathed out through my nose and calmed my heart which was beating faster with my excitement.

Colors began to appear within her chest where her soul would rest. Instead of seeing the small obscured orb though I saw a void of black. It swirled at the center like a small vortex. A dim purple glow radiating off around her body. I didn't know what to make of all this new information. Souls never looked like this with my own eyes. They either resembled flames or smoky wisps of light.

 _'Shadow and deceit'_

The voice nearly startled me out of my concentration. It echoed through my head low and with a drawn out rumble.

 _'The Sheikah guards the shadows, and plans to betray'_

The voice sounded angry and hurt. As if it was speaking about its own impending betrayal. Was it the eye speaking to me? What did it mean? Was Impa hiding something from me?

 _'Her soul is tied to shadow, she will be but a pawn in the future to come. She plans to keep the princess and discard us!'_

No, it was wrong! Impa cared for me! She saved me and gave me a name..a purpose. She wouldn't take all that from me now. Not after all these years of hard work for their cause! I was to guide the hero of time through his quest!

"I-Impa?"

My voice croaked out as my nerves got the better of me. She hummed, signally she heard me but didn't look up from her book.

"I can see you.."

She looked up this time and raised an eyebrow. She heard me say this before. I wanted to please her more than anything. So I may have lied a few times about my sight.

"I told you to see the objects, not me. I am here. You are suppose to see the truth of things that are not!

I bit my lower lip as it quivered. I hated hearing her displeased voice. I wanted the eye to be wrong, but I wanted to see if the truth was really the truth.

"I see the truth of you Impa..."

I pointed my finger directly at her. Her shadow vertex of a soul constricted.

 _'Worry, guilt! She hopes you have not discovered her.'_

I tried to shut out the loud deep voice that made it impossible to think when it spoke.

"You...are a guardian of the shadow temple, you plan on forsaking the Eye Of Truth for the princess."

The voice that came out didn't feel like mine. The words sounded like me, but I had no control over what came out. Impa sat there with her ruby eyes open as wide as they could in disbelief. Her dark stained lips opened slightly as if to speak, but then closed them.

 _'She cares nothing for you, she only values me. She only sees half of the truth'_

My closed eyes hidden behind the blindfold grew puffy as I tried to hold back tears. What it says was true. Her soul held no love for me. I saw only the princess in her heart.

"Impa..."

She stood from the table and slammed her fists down on the wooden surface. The loud bang made me jump in the spot I sat. Her teeth clenched into a snarl, her eyes blazed like fire through the view of the red eye.

"I did not give you permission!"

She hissed through her teeth with pure anger. Her once calm soul now errupt into a flurry of shadowy tendrils that whipped about. The sight frightened me, but the Eye Of Truth would not allow me to look away.

 _'This is the true Impa.'_

The blindfold over my eyes grew damp and the tears I held back spilled out. I was a fool for ever thinking she actually cared about me. I knew better than to trust an adult. I stood abruptly, the eye snapping away from Impa and onto anything I willed it to. Anger coursed through my body, the red vision of the eye pulsing with my hate.

Impa did nothing to stop me as I stuff what little I owned into a bag and threw it over my shoulder. I didn't care about their silly prophecy, or about the fate of this cruel world. Let chaos devour it!

"Sheikinah! Stop!"

I ignored her outrage and the commands she shouted at me. I was not going to let her order me around any longer. Sheik stepped out from the shadows, reminding me of Impa in the way she moved. She must of returned from her snooping. I spat at her feet, long live the princess!

She gave me an appalled look, her masculine disguise very convincing till her feminine side was drawn on. I would sometimes play pranks on sheik to revel Zelda. I found that my form of entertainment in these dark halls was to watch a convincing male shriek and jump on tables. The poor pretty princess hated rats or roaches. In this form her blue eyes and blonde hair reminded me of the young hero I met seven years ago. I wondered if he would ever awaken from his timeless slumber. I suppose I'd go back to my roots. To the only other home I've known. Hyrule was but a shadow of its former glory now. Sheik would tell me stories how the horrible creatures that now resided there in place of the merry Hylians.

"Ugh, classy as always Sheikinah.."

She side stepped around the wad of spit on the floor and made her way to the fuming Impa. I let my gaze follow her, the red eye quivering with excitement as I gazed through it at her. Her soul was still that soft light blue color, but it was much more solid than when she was younger. Her soul seemed aged well beyond her years. It no longer held the wispy smoke, but was outlined with a brilliant gold.

 _'One of the Triforce three. Favored by the goddess of wisdom! Holds no love for me...'_

Curse this eye and its hurtful truth! I didn't ask it for its thoughts! I knew her disgust with me. It's voice rang out, forcing me to accept the truth. Sheik looked worried about her teacher and bodyguard. She had never seen the calm Impa so riled up before.

"What's going on? Did Sheikinah finally give up?"

The princess turned, her cat like eyes narrowed at me. I could swear I could see her smirking under her head wraps. That's what she wanted me to do all along! She wanted me to fail! My hands gripped tighter around the straps of my bag. I wanted to pluck those pretty eyes from her skull!

"I was just leaving...I know when I'm no longer wanted."

Sheik stepped forward as I turned to leave, but Impa stopped her. Her anger had calmed, but her mind was firm in her choice. She had chosen the Princess. She had no use for the Eye of Truth if Zelda was willing to train harder.

I left the home I had known for seven years of my short existence. The sun struck the eye as I opened the trap door leading up to Kakariko village. Impa never allowed me outside, and so the blinding light cause the eye to scream into my head and close shut. I was now thrown back into darkness.

"Aye! now we have people poppin up outta the ground! Bad enough that the mountain is acting up. Last thing we need now is mole people"

The voice sounded gruff and old. Definatly male. I climbed the rest of the way out from the ground and closed the trap door behind me.

"My wife and boys will never believe this when I tell them.."

The man clicked his tongue. I heard his footsteps approach me with long heavy strides. I instinctively raised my arms up to cover my face, expecting an attack. People weren't the nicest to someone like me.

"Whoa lass, I'm not gonna hurt Ya. Just gonna help you up."

"J-just tell me where castle Hyrule is from here!"

I didn't lower my guard down, my hands flattening as if I was going to karate chop at the older man. He chuckled at my aggressive display, and a slapping sound rang out. He was laughing and slapping his knee? Did I really look that incapable to handle myself?

"Tell me!"

"Ahhh...keep your knickers on. Just exit the village straight ahead. The castle will be in view you can't miss it..unless the lass is blind? Though I can't see why anyone would want to go there now..."

I had forgotten that I still had my blind fold on. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, but I didn't reach up to remove the cloth. I didn't bother to thank the man as I took off running in the direction he mentioned. It wasn't until I was out of sight did I remove the cloth. The light was so painful that I had to shut them quickly again. Curse Impa and her rules! She was trying to make me her personal tool by shutting me off from the outside world. I squinted letting my eyes adjust. There in the distance was the castle just like the old man said. Luckily for me Kakariko village was a neighboring settlement and wouldn't take long for me to walk there.

As I made my way closer to the front gates I began to think of the hero. Would he be inside the temple of time still? Would he still be slumbering peacefully while the world around him crumbled under the might of Ganondorf? It seemed humorous that the one thing that could stop the Evil King was just resting unguarded. I'm sure after seven long year the Gerudo King was growing bored with being unchallenged. The brave soul I remembered would surly need a wake up call right? Let's give this dark world a ray of chaos shall we?


End file.
